T a m i n g
by SilentSoul24
Summary: A man bites off more than he can handle when he makes a deal to tame a girl who is just as wild as he is. Inspired by The Taming of the Shrew


**A/N- Review...if you dare!**

** I don't own Naruto and bare with me because my first language is not ENGLISH. **

* * *

"I dare you..."

"What do I get for doing the stupidest of shit."

"You get the enjoyment of getting laid bruh...isn't that more than what money can buy?"

"I'm afraid that doesn't cut it for me, so, unless you have some real shit to offer me...consider this deal void."

"Ugh."

Money talks to me and when it does I listen to every word it has to say because it teaches me that I can't do shit without it. I've known this since I was a little street rat doing favors to make it to the next meal. It kept me alive and I was nothing if not a man who cared for his own life more than all else.

After all what is life if not a game board of risks for the things we want most.

The spray of the ocean licks my face and the sudsy water of the ocean scud over my boots, I can feel the water seeping through my socks and the violent sun burns away at my patience and my face.

I watch the two boys bickering amongst themselves, pondering over whether this dare was important enough to pay me a pricey fee. Just how important was this dare to them anyway.

The wind sweeps across my forehead and chest. I don't remember a time when I enjoyed a day at the beach. It isn't often that I have time to myself to space out and go soul searching. Why would I need it anyway, women everywhere would agree that I don't have a soul to search for.

The gaze of the sun is overbearing and I wince away from its penetrating light.

"Perhaps revenge isn't as priceless as you thought." I scoff. "Maybe you should just get over it."

One of the boys grit his teeth and spit in front of him.

"No, we will pay...after you do what we tell you."

I smirk.

I like how these boys seem to think my brain works on their level. They seem to think I work with my dick instead of my brain, that I'll go along quietly with whatever they say in hopes of satisfying them.

I chuckle and they stare at me with quirked brows and scrutiny.

Holding up a single finger I tilt it from side to side.

"No."

I say and turn away simply. Conning children wasn't as hard as you thought especially when they felt like an opportunity was slipping away. There is nothing easier than two desperate men plotting revenge.

Sure enough, I was halfway across the burning sand when someone placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Fuck!...Wait...fine...we'll do it your way!"

I took this time to grin maniacally before twisting around with the serious of faces.

They both stared intently into my face.

"What's your price?"

I sigh. Here comes the dirty reality of my profession. These are kids after all and if I were a man who truly cared about the future I wouldn't be scamming people but I never said I was that type of man.

Money was on the table and who was I to play fair for anyone.

"How old are you boys?"

They both look at each other, trying to figure out if they would lie or tell the truth.

"Seventeen..." They both say in union.

"Jobs?" I inquire.

"Ya.."

"Ok, how about I just charge you both, together..." I milk the offer like I'm really on their side. "...nine hundred dollars."

To my deepest surprise neither of them look phased by the amount. One of them begin to dig in their back pocket and the other reluctantly copies.

"So tell me more, about this girl."

"She's a bitch, she's the reason my chick and I haven't even fucked around yet, she always gets in everyone's business...she acts so self righteous."

"We call her the shrew...she's the biggest cock block of the century, there's no taming that bitch." the other one chimed in grudgingly. They combined a stash of money and one of them began to count.

"...and you think I can?"

"My friend says you're a player, so, if anyone can do it...it should be you. I want you to break her."

"Hm, thanks for the vote but I'd like to see what I have on my hands."

"There's a party going down tonight on this beach, the first event of summer vacation and I'm not looking forward to spending it with her."

"You should come tonight." The other boy suggests with a snaky smile.

I watch him finger through the bills. I shove my hands into my pockets and nudge my head at him.

"I only counted three-hundred."

"I know." he answers guiltlessly, handing it over to me.

I smirk.

"I like you...you're not as dumb as you look."

"You'll get the other half when she's out of the way..."

I sigh.

_I supposed this will pay the bills for this month._

With a sigh I fold up the stack and push it into my pocket.

"Anyway, what's the story, who am I supposed to be?"

"You'll be my cousin." The spritely blond proclaimed. "You're coming to spend the summer in Konoha."

"Why, you don't look that exciting." I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"You haven't met me when I'm faded..." he rolled his eyes.

"How old are you?" the red haired one inquired.

"Not much older than the both of you but reasonably older...how old is the girl?"

"She's eighteen."

_Barely legal.._

"Is she cute.."

They both looked at one another and laughed.

"Ya...she's a _hottie_."

The way he said that didn't seem very convincing to me but than again they were teenage boys, if it didn't have a pencil thin body they didn't see the value in it.

"Her hair color?"

They seemed bewildered about the question.

"Pinkish.."

"Her body?"

"She's small...skinny but don't let that fool you she's fuckin crazy.."

"So why is it funny?"

"Look, just come to the party tonight and all of your questions will be answered." one of them assured me. I nod.

"Ok."

"Oh and what's your name again?" The blond asked.

"Itachi." I answer. "Itachi Uchiha, what is her name?"

"Haruno...Sakura, the shrew."

I simply nod and turn away.

It's been awhile since I challenged myself to do a deal. When I was in high school I was so wrapped up in deals involving women that I was never focused on school, eventually I just dropped out. I felt like I had a greater calling than school and with no parents what was I really trying to prove.

I suppose my legend precedes me because people still call me to do their dirty work, to help smoothen out the kinks in their relationships. Maybe that's what my calling was, being used.

It sounds like a horrible occupation but it made me feel useful and it paid my bills. All I had to do is act like I cared and things just fell into place.

"Eight-thirty!" one of the boys call out from behind me, his voice echo's and I lift a hand to wave them away.

_Sakura._

I pull out the loot in my pocket and wonder if I'll still have enough after I buy me a hefty meal and some decent clothes. I doubt anyone would believe I was a teenage boy with shadowy beard and heavy brows. I needed to be groomed and clothed to play this part.

Sure you might think I'm a terrible person and you're probably right but I'd like to be a terrible person who hasn't died from starvation or pneumonia and this deal looks like it could insure me that I won't have to.

At least until shit hit the fan.


End file.
